His Goddess
by The Last Poison Apple
Summary: Drew always thought May was like a goddess. His goddess, to be exact, but he wasn't going to let her know that. That is, until Solidad comes into the picture. May sure knew how to pick her traveling companions, didn't she? Contestshipping, oneshot. A gift for starry reason.


**This is a gift for _starry reason_, which was meant to be gifted in February, but... You guys know how bad I am at deadlines.**

**Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this! I used the prompt _Greek_. I think I got all my prompts lists mixed up, so... I'm not exactly sure if starry reason actually gave me this one. Whoops.  
**

**Word Count: 1810. It's actually pretty long for my standards.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Drew had always thought May was a kind of goddess.

All right, maybe not always. When Drew had first met May, she'd been an annoying thorn in his side, a coordinator who, in his opinion, didn't even know the basics of coordinating; if she had known them, she'd done a poor job showing it. May was like a tomboy of sorts, and her table manners –well, they hardly passed for table manners at all.

If Drew was being honest with himself, May wasn't the type of girl one would compare to a goddess.

But, he mused, as he walked through town, the brunette had grown on him as they met and she traded words –insults, mainly –for his roses. Always for her pokemon, he maintained, but lately he knew that just wasn't true. They were for her. No matter what he said, they were always meant for her. If she'd known who they were really for, she might have thrown them back at him, claiming he was just trying to spite her –with her quick temper and rash nature, he was sure that wasn't an unlikely outcome at all.

Which was why, he reasoned, he hadn't left a note with the dress he sent her. It looked like something out of a book on Greek mythology, something that he'd thought, when he first saw it, was what a true Greek goddess would wear. He could imagine her in it –it was a simple enough dress, with a sort-of tunic top that covered but didn't quite cover the shoulders at the same time. It was simple, yet complex –just like her.

Just like May.

He left it at the pokemon center –he was sure she would get it, because he'd caught a glimpse of her entering one of the rooms just the day before. There was a contest going on in a couple of days, and though they had yet to run into one another and speak a word –or share dirty looks –he was sure that she was here for the contest, as he was. She wouldn't be leaving the center soon, and Nurse Joy would have plenty of time to get it to her. He could only hope the pink-haired nurse would keep her word and not breathe a whisper about who the dress was from, because, honestly speaking, Drew really did want to see if May looked as good as he thought she would in the purple silk garment.

The first thing he heard when he rounded the corner was her voice.

"But I don't know where it came from, Solidad!"

They were sitting at a table outside the local café, he noted, staying absolutely still. It was odd seeing them looking so close, but come to think of it, hadn't May been travelling with Solidad recently? "Well, it's evident someone thought you'd look good in it," Solidad said, calm as she ever was.

"But I-"

"Just do the poor guy a favor and wear it, alright?" Solidad sounded just a tad bit exasperated. "Besides, I think I have an idea who it's from. If I'm right, it's really nothing to be worried about."

Drew stilled even further –did Solidad really suspect him? Her speculations were usually quite accurate; it was how she'd won as many ribbons as she had. "Who are you thinking of?" May asked. Drew could practically hear the plead in her voice.

"I'm not saying," Solidad said, to Drew's immense relief. "But only because I might be wrong."

May picked up her soda. "So if you find out you're right…"

"I'll make sure you know." As though she was psychic, Solidad raised her head, glancing to the side and right at him. Drew decided that it was time to hightail it out of there, even if hightailing wasn't really his thing. Her voice, though, still reached him even as he walked away. "Well May, best of luck for tomorrow. I think I'll go practice with my Pokemon a little more, okay?"

May's reply was lost to him, but Drew knew that he didn't have much time to disappear. Spotting the Pokemart up ahead, Drew slipped through the glass doors, hiding himself behind shelves of potions and repels. He'd just linger around here for a while before slipping back out and disappearing back to his room, he decided. Stick around long enough that Solidad would already have gone past the store, and then he'd begin further evasive maneuvers.

Oh, Arceus, this was so pathetic of him. Hiding from Solidad in a Pokemart.

He sighed, but decided that since he was here he might as well actually stock up on supplies. Picking up several potions, he took inventory of his items mentally. He needed some more pokeballs, and maybe he could see what TMs they had in stock here before leaving.

He turned around…

…And found himself face to face with Solidad.

To his credit, he didn't give a yelp in surprise, although he was close to doing so. No, he didn't really react at all. "Solidad," he greeted. How had he not have noticed her coming through the doors? "Nice to see you here."

A lie, and Solidad called it. "That isn't something I'd expect to hear from you after you obviously tried to hide from me."

"I wasn't hiding from you." He raised a hyper potion. "I'm here to replenish supplies."

Solidad raised an eyebrow, obviously unimpressed. "Give it to someone who believes it, Drew. Why don't you simply tell me why you sent May a dress without a card?"

"And who says I did that?" Drew asked. Technically, he hadn't actually _sent_ the dress, he'd left it with Nurse Joy who'd sent it for him. "Why would I send May a dress?"

Solidad ignored him. "Why won't you just tell her outright that you like her?" she asked.

"And what, have her slap me in the face?" Drew scoffed. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Come on, Drew." Solidad sighed. "You know, and I'm betraying her confidence in telling you this, but May likes you too. And she really liked the dress, but didn't want to wear it without knowing who it was from."

Inwardly, he felt his stomach flopping around, felt the blood rushing through his body. Outwardly, he made sure nothing showed. "I'm not telling her anything," he said, stubbornly. "And as for the dress, what she does with it isn't my concern."

"Oh, grow up, Drew." Solidad rolled her eyes, something he was sure she'd never done at him. "I'll make sure she wears the dress, but you have until the end of the contest tomorrow to tell her you sent it, or I'll do it for you. I don't care how you tell her, but you're going to tell her. And if you lose to her, you're going to ask her out. Are we clear on this? Yes? Right then, I'll see you tomorrow, Drew. Best of luck!"

Solidad then hightailed it out of the mart faster than Drew had thought possible. Drew was left with the potions in his hand and his eyes blinking in surprise. Where had she learned to disappear like that? And where had she learned her manners –she didn't even give him time to disagree!

Drew sighed, but went over to the counter to get his balls without even considering going after her. When Solidad got like that, she was an unstoppable force of nature. One that, in this very rare instance, was this time working against him instead of for him.

Then again, there was always a first time for everything.

* * *

May did look stunning in that dress.

Around him, the crowd was going nuts, with fans screaming their throats hoarse and jumping up and down. It was down to the final two –just him and May now. He glanced at the clock. They had less than a minute to go, and May was leading by a small margin.

"Roserade, magical leaf!" he called.

"Dodge it!" May called out in response. "Then use ice beam, go!"

"Counter it with petal dance!" Drew yelled.

As the time ticked down, Drew was acutely aware that Solidad had kept her word –May was indeed wearing the dress he'd sent, and even though he'd technically agreed to nothing, Drew was nothing if not a guy of his word –even when said word had actually been given for him, not by him. Either way, he'd rather May heard it from him than from Solidad, because after yesterday, he didn't think he could actually trust Solidad when it came to this anymore.

When the ice beam met with the petal dance, a storm of freezing petals rose from the ground and shot all over the air, and icy mist covered the battlefield. Drew raised his arm to shield his eyes from the burst of icy wind, and only lowered it when the onslaught stopped. He could barely see anything on the battlefield now. May wasn't saying anything, either, so he assumed she was doing the same thing.

He heard the commentator speaking, but the sounds were lost on him. Roserade had to be standing. He'd hardly ever lost to May before –just once, and that was because he got careless.

When the mist cleared, however, it was clear who the winner was. May's glaceon stood proudly on all fours, thriving in the icy mist while Drew's roserade lay knocked out on the floor.

Not only did he have to confess to her that he'd sent the dress, he now also had to stop trying to hide it and ask her out.

"And in a turn of events, May Maple from Hoenn is our winner!"

He recalled roserade, already pulling a rose out of his pocket and crossing the field. May met him in the middle. "Nice job, May." He pressed the rose into her hand. "This is for you. I knew you'd look good in that."

Her eyes widened. "Drew –you… You sent this?"

"Just be glad it wasn't from Harley." Drew crossed his fingers, hoping May wasn't going to give him a slap in the face for what he was going to say next. "When you reach the next contest, ditch Solidad and give me a call, alright? We'll go to dinner to celebrate your win here."

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it definitely wasn't her tiptoeing to give him a peck on the cheek. "I'm looking forward to it."

As the commentator came over to present May with her ribbon, Drew backed off, and walked away from May and the crowd. He'd see her later, somewhere more private, somewhere they could actually have a conversation without being interrupted. The next contest was in Olivine, and he knew the exact place for that.

Yes, he mused, as he exited the stage. He'd see his goddess later.


End file.
